World of Warcraft: Legion
World of Warcraft: Legion to szósty dodatek do World of Warcraft, zapowiedziany 6 sierpnia 2015 na konwencie Gamescom. A wydany 30 sierpnia 2016 roku. thumb|371x371px|none Historia :Grobowiec Sargerasa został ponownie otwarty, a legiony demonów z Płonącego Legionu zalewają Azeroth. Wszelkie wysiłki skupiają na przyzwaniu Mrocznego Tytana do Azeroth, znaleźli już nawet klucz do jego powrotu. :Gdy siły Przymierza i Hordy zostały przetrzebione, poszukiwacze przygód muszą sięgnąć po legendarne artefakty dawnych bohaterów, przeszukać Strzaskane Wyspy w poszukiwaniu relikwii Tytanów i stawić czoła Legionowi, zanim ostatnia nadzieja dla Azeroth zgaśnie. Po wydarzeniach z Warlords of Draenor, Gul'dan został wygnany przez swych demonicznych panów do oryginalnego Azeroth z jednym celem - odnalezienia i obudzenia łowcy demonów Illidana Stormrage'a. Po ukończeniu tej misji, Gul'dan ponownie otworzył grobowiec Sargerasa, przemieniając go w bramę do niezliczonych światów we władztwie Legionu, przez którą rozpoczęła się inwazja demonów na jeszcze większą skalę niż podczas Wojny Starożytnych. Po rajdzie na grobowiec Sargerasa i Strzaskany Brzeg, obrońcy Azeroth rozpoczęli eksplorację dawno zapomnianych Strzaskanych Wysp w poszukiwaniu Filarów Stworzenia, tytanicznych relikwi użytych do stworzenia świata, jedynej nadziei na zamknięcie potężnych demonicznych portali w sercu grobowca. Jednak Strzaskane Wyspy - cmentarzysko, będące niegdyś sercem potężnej cywilizacji nocnych elfów - miały własne niebezpieczeństwa ze strony władcy demonów Xaviusa i jego armii satyrów, przez boga króla vrykuli, po wygnanych dzieci nocy i groźną Królową Azsharę, władczynię nag. By wesprzeć desperackie działania, Kirin Tor, na którego czele stoi obecnie Khadgar, przeniosło latające miasto Dalaran na wybrzeże nowej krainy, a miasto ma służyć jako centrum działań dla herosów z całego świata. Rycerze śmierci z Acherus również przenieśli tu swą latającą nekropolię. By obronić świat przed nawałą Legionu, herosi Azeroth muszą odnaleźć legendarne bronie, by użyć ich w bitwie - Spopielacza, Ostrze Mrozu czy Zgładziciela - lecz posiądą również nowych i nieoczekiwanych sojuszników w formie Illidarich, wyszkolonych przez Illidana łowców demonów, w akcie rozpaczy przebudzonych przez strażników, którzy ich strzegli. Nadchodzący konflikt między Przymierzem a Hordą doprowadzi również do powstania zakonów klasowych z wyjątkowymi dowódcami gotowymi porzucić swoje frakcje, by przewodzić klasom w wojnie z Legionem. Elementy * Nowy kontynent: Zniszczone Wyspy ** Dalaran przeniósł się z Northrend i stał się nowym centrum. ** Val'sharah - gdzie Malfurion Stormrage pod okiem Cenariusa został pierwszym druidem. Dostęp do Szmaragdowego Koszmaru. ** Stormheim - odkryj los vrykuli. ** Azsuna - siedziba Królowej Azshary. ** Highmountain - trzy starożytne plemiona taurenów, Legowisko Nelthariona, Hemet Nesingwary. ** Suramar - nowa rasa elfów. * Nowa klasa bohaterska: łowca demonów * Bronie artefaktowe: Spopielacz, Zgładziciel, Felo'melorn; 36 broni dla wszystkich specjalizacji plus Wędka Podświatła dla wędkarzy. ** Drzewa dla dalszej kustomizacji czarów/umiejętności. ** Zmiany wyglądu. ** Formy artefaktowe dla druidów. * Zakony klasowe ** Kanały Dalaranu staną się halą zakonu klasowego dla łotrzyków. * Nowe lochy, rajdy, światowi bossowie. * Poziom postaci podniesiony do 110. * Nowy system honoru. ** Nowy system talentów dedykowanych PvP. ** Usunięcie ekwipunku PvP. ** Znaczenie ekwipunku w PvP zostanie drastycznie ograniczone. ** Błyskotki, bonusy od zestawów, zaklęcia i klejnoty nie będą aktywne w PvP. ** Możliwość zdobycia rang prestiżowych. * Liczba postaci na serwer podniesiona do 12. * Nowy element społecznościowy informujący, gdy przyjaciele kolejkują do instancji, by można się do nich przyłączyć. * Ulepszony system transmogryfikacji. * Ulepszona komunikacja w grupie. * Stare przedmioty legendarne, np. płaszcz z Mists of Pandaria, być może będą mogły zostać poddane transmogryfikacji. * Każda profesja otrzyma zadanie przedstawiające zmiany w systemie, funkcjonalności i ulepszony interfejs. * Alleria i Turalyon wreszcie się pojawią. Elementy bonusowe Gracze, którzy zakupią Legion w formie przedsprzedaży, zyskają dostęp do następujących bonusów: * Wzmocnienie postaci do poziomu 100. * Wcześniejszy dostęp do klasy łowcy demonów. Nabywcy Cyfrowej Edycji Deluxe otrzymają ponadto: * Wierzchowca Illidari Felstalker * jako zwierzak bojowy. * Bonusy do Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm i Starcrafta II dostępne w tych grach. Nowe krainy Krainy do rozwoju postaci * Strzaskany Brzeg * Azsuna * Val'sharah * Highmountain * Stormheim * Suramar * Mardum (wprowadzenie dla łowców demonów) Krainy dla maksymalnego poziomu postaci * Suramar * Thal'dranath (w patchu) Lochy i rajdy Instancje * Komnaty Chwały ** Instancja skupiająca się na vrykulach i pochodzeniu val'kyr, wzorowana na Walhalli. ** Bóg-Król, przywódca vrykuli sprzymierzony z Legionem. * Twierdza Czarnego Gawrona ** Dom Kur'talosa Ravencresta, pradawna elficka forteca w Val'sharah. * Krypta Strażników ** Strefa startowa łowców demonów ** Pilnie strzeżona jednostka strażników skupiona na polowaniu na Illidana. * Oko Azshary ** Azsuna, sługi Królowej Azshary. * Gąszcze Czarnoserca ** Podnóże Shaladrassilu, misja uratowania Malfuriona z Koszmaru. * Legowisko Nelthariona ** Stolica drogbarów. * Paszcza Dusz ** W Stormheimie, przeciwieństwo Komnat Chwały; widmowy statek przeklętych pływający po burzliwych morzach. * Kolumnada **Kataklumby pod Suramarem * Dwór Gwiazd ** Dom Dzieci Nocy * Szturm na Fioletową Twierdzę ** Nieodkryte wcześniej tajemnice, pochodzenie Kirin Tor i świata. Rajdy * Szmaragdowy Koszmar ** 7 bossów. ** Wypaczony i zacieniony Szmaragdowy Sen. ** Podążaj za Cenariusem, staw czoła Xaviusowi. * Twierdza Nocy ** 10 bossów. ** Nocna Studnia, centrum mocy Suramaru. ** Staw czoła Gul'danowi. Dalaran Dodatek wprowadzi bazujące na opowieści zmiany w Dalaranie, w tym zmiany w jego centrum (przede wszystkim w Wieży Aegwynn) i Podbrzuszu, które być może stanie się obszarem PvP w formie free for all. Możliwe, że znajdzie się tam również Komnata Zakonu dla łotrzyków. Artefakty :Główny artykuł: Artifact Artefakty są specjalnym nowym typem broni, jedynym, którym gracze będą władali w tym dodatku. Gracze otrzymają możliwość zdobycia nowych broni zaraz na początku dodatku, a ich moc będzie rosła wraz z mocą graczy. Dzięki nim zyskają również dostęp do nowego drzewa cech bazujących na typie ich artefaktów, które wzmocnią ich umiejętności. Pojawią się również relikwie nowego typu, możliwe do pozyskania w lochach czy rajdach. Artefakty będą miały szeroką możliwość dostosowania ich wyglądu. Dla każdej specjalizacji będzie istniał osobny Artefakt, w sumie 36. Dla przykładu rycerze śmierci specjalizujący się w drzewach Krwi czy Mrozu będą dysponowali osobnymi Artefaktami. Ich zdobycie będzie wiązało się z ukończeniem unikalnego zadania. Zakony Klasowe :Główny artykuł: Class Order Zakony Klasowe reprezentują wspólne wysiłki każdej klasy w starciu z zagrożeniem spowodowanym przez powrót Płonącego Legionu. Skoro napięcia polityczne nie pozwalają na bliższą współpracę przywódców Przymierza i Hordy, na barki klas spada główny ciężar zrobienia tego, co konieczne. Po sukcesach w Draenorze gracz stanie się przywódcą całej klasy. Formowanie Zakonu rozpocznie się od zdobycia Artefaktu. By wzmocnić wzajemne więzi z pozostałymi członkami klasy, gracz założy swoją Halę Zakonną. Hale Zakonne :Główny artykuł: Order Hall Zakony Klasowe otrzymają swoje bazy operacyjne w postaci Hal Zakonnych, specjalnych lokacji silnie z nimi powiązanych. Będą to miejsca dostępne tylko dla członków danej klasy, stanowiące centra koordynacji jej działań, w tym wysyłania czempionów na misje. Hale Zakonne są w dużej mierze równoważnikiem garnizonów znanych z Warlords of Draenor. Będą to drugorzędne (po Dalaranie) centra dla graczy, pozwalające im dowodzić oddziałem czempionów zdolnym podejmować specjalne misje. Kluczową różnicą jest fakt, że Hale zakonne są wspólne dla całego serwera i są otwarte dla wszystkich członków klasy z obu frakcji. Nie będą to główne miejsca stacjonowania graczy podczas akcji dodatku, lecz raczej miejsca, gdzie można wysłać czempionów na misje, dostosować Artefakty czy podejmować specjalne zadania przed prawdopodobnym powrotem do Dalaranu. Czempioni Jako ewolucję znanego z poprzedniego dodatku systemu Sojuszników, w Halach Zakonnych pojawią się czempioni, których gracz będzie mógł wysyłać na misje. W odróżnieniu od systemu sojuszników, gdzie gracz rekrutował znaczną liczbę różnych postaci, w Legionie będzie on dowodził znacznie mniejszym oddziałem, w którym będą mogły się znaleźć dość ważne fabularnie postacie, jak na przykład Lady Liadrin dla paladynów Hordy. Podobnie jak w przypadku sojuszników, gracz będzie mógł wysłać czempionów na misje, które będą bardziej zakotwiczone w historii niż wcześniej. Dla przykładu wykonanie określonej misji przez czempionów może dać dostęp do nowego obszaru zadań lub określonego wzmocnienia. Gracze mają raczej współpracować ze swoimi czempionami niż konkurować z nimi o nagrody. Ważne postacie ;Postacie pierwszoplanowe * Maiev Shadowsong * Xavius * Anduin Wrynn * Turalyon * Genn Greymane * Alleria Windrunner * Khadgar * Gul'dan * Sylvanas Windrunner * Illidan Stormrage ;Inne postacie * Magni Miedziobrody * Malfurion Stormrage * Tyrande Whisperwind * Cenarius * Bóg-Król Skovald * Wielka Mistrzyni Elisandre * Ysera * Dargrul * Pani Przypływów Athissa * Lady Liadrin * Darion Mograine * Thrall * Tirion Fordring * Jaina Proudmoore * Hemet Nesingwary * Królowa Azshara * Sargeras * Varian Wrynn * Wrathion * Kil'jaeden es:World of Warcraft: Legion ru:World of Warcraft: Legion en:World of Warcraft: Legion Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Legion Kategoria:World of Warcraft Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Dodatki